


So Happy Together

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [42]
Category: Detective Pikachu - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Game Compliant, POV Third Person Limited, all I've seen is the trailer, probably not movie compliant either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: There are advantages to being small and fluffy.





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn't even been a day since the trailer dropped, I had to fic it. Had to.

"I can't go on like this," Detective Pikachu complains, flopping dramatically on the ground. "Carry me, Tim. For both our sakes."

Sighing, his partner obeys. "You know I'm only doing this because you're cute, right?"

Detective Pikachu grumbles halfheartedly. If he weren't so exhausted, he'd thundershock the kid for that. Well, less _exhausted_ than defective as a Pikachu altogether-

Enough about that.

Another groan, and he swings his tail around, bapping Tim on the elbow. "'m not cute."

Tim laughs. "You are to me." Then kisses Detective Pikachu's forehead.

Oh, who's he kidding. "Sure. Cute. Why not?"

"You're smiling."

"Lies."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Happy Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhhcHMkmyF8) by The Turtles, because it's used in [the trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1roy4o4tqQM). A romantic song, in a trailer that only shows the relationship between these two. How could I not?
> 
> Also, I already have headcanons. Like: Detective Pikachu can't actually shock anyone, that's why he became a detective instead.
> 
> Thank you to Rin for the prompt :D
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: As of May 20 I have seen the movie, so:
> 
> DETECTIVE PIKACHU SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> This didn't age well. I got Luke/Leia'd *sobs* Also my headcanon... yeah, no, I was off the mark there.


End file.
